La vengeance du Capitaine Sparrow
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE, scène cachée ... Et si Elizabeth avait décidé de s'expliquer et de s'excuser auprès de Jack ...


_**Bonjour ! Voici donc la petite dernière, c'est juste pour s'amuser un peu ... et pasque ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de vrai bon gros sparrabeth lol. Reviews ?**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney**_

_**Résumé : Et si durant AWE, Liz avait imploré le pardon de Jack ... Scène cachée du film (oui je sais .... avec mes scènes cachées ça finit par faire un film entier)**_

_**Genre: Lémon assumé mais léger **_

_**Pairing principal: Jack /Elizabeth **_

_**Rating : M**_

**La vengeance du Capitaine Sparrow **

Elizabeth Swann - le Seigneur Swann , nouvellement élue Roi de la Confrérie - jeta un petit regard hésitant en direction de Jack Sparrow. Le pirate, inconscient d'être l'objet de son attention semblait en grande conversation avec le Gardien du Code, et la toute nouvelle pirate le détailla sans y penser, tâchant de percer les pensées du capitaine qui semblait si soudainement triste. Finalement Jack brisa l'échange avec le Gardien, se retournant brusquement vers elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de détourner ses yeux. Elizabeth se sentit rougir tandis que Jack s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche déliée. Le pirate la toisa quelques instants avant de parler.

- Ainsi vous avez décidé la guerre…

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…

- Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça. Répondit Jack avec amertume, la dépassant.

Elizabeth mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre le sens de ses paroles et une brusque rougeur envahit son visage lorsqu'elle y parvint. La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle sortit par la porte que Jack avait franchi quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux fouillant la pénombre à la recherche du pirate.

Un léger mouvement sur le Pearl attira son attention et Elizabeth soupira. Ce ne pouvait être que Jack… Et il était seul à bord, les autres pirates étant trop occupés à se saouler dans la salle du Conseil. Elle hésita brièvement avant de se diriger à son tour vers le navire, songeant qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas d'autres occasions de s'expliquer avec celui qu'elle avait conduit à la mort. Elle grimpa à bord du Black Pearl et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cabine du capitaine, hésitant à le déranger. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le timbre rude de Jack s'éleva dans la nuit.

- Qui que vous soyez … Entrez ou partez.

Une grimace agacée déforma les traits d'Elizabeth à l'idée qu'il avait pu l'entendre et elle se décida à entrer.

Jack la regarda longuement alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa cabine.

- Capitaine Swann… Enfin Votre Altesse. Se moqua-t-il. Puis je savoir ce que vous venez faire à bord de ce navire.

- Jack.. Souffla Elizabeth. Jack, je suis venue pour vous parler …

Le pirate fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Mmmm attendu la position dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé être à l'occasion de notre dernière « conversation » et malgré le côté agréable qu'a eu fugacement et étonnement cette dernière, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre invitation …Répondit il d'un ton formel et embrouillé.

Elizabeth le regarda sans bouger et Jack lui renvoya un regard agacé.

- Ça veut dire non Miss Swann…

- Jack … Me pardonnerez vous un jour ? Demanda Elizabeth sans pouvoir se retenir.

Jack la regarda avec acrimonie.

- Vous pardonner ? Sûrement pas trésor .. A présent retournez .. Vaquer à vos occupations ou tenir compagnie à d'autres…

- Je croyais que nous étions amis … Tenta Elizabeth.

- Oh … Si c'est ainsi que vous traitez vos amis ..Je suis heureux de ne plus en faire partie. Se moqua Jack. A ce propos, ce cher Will bénéficiera-t-il lui aussi de votre .. Disons affection ?

Elizabeth sentit le feu monter à ses joues et elle détourna brièvement le regard.

- Jack… C'était le seul moyen … Vous le savez comme moi… Et puis … et puis nous sommes venus vous sauver non ?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré la rage de Jack sembla redoubler à sa réponse. Le pirate s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse.

- Oh … Donc parce que vous êtes venue me chercher parce que votre petite conscience vous tourmentait je devrais vous pardonner ?

- Je … Commença Elizabeth.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'est le Purgatoire de Jones Lizzie ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que VOUS m'avez fait ?

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre .

- Ce que JE vous ai fait ? Enfin Jack ce n'est pas moi qui ait vendu votre âme à Jones !!!

- Oh … Vous croyez que c'est de ça dont il est question… Susurra Jack.

- Mais .. De quoi d'autre ?

Jack la regarda en souriant cyniquement, ses yeux sombres glissant sur le visage à l'expression perdue de la jeune femme.

- Je pourrais vous pardonner Lizzie … Après tout vous ne m'avez condamné que pour sauver votre propre peau, ce que .. Je dois admettre que je peux comprendre.

A ces mots le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et elle fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Je savais que vous comprendriez… Souffla-t-elle

Le regard brillant, Jack la laissa approcher et il glissa lentement son bras vers la taille de la jeune femme.

- Tout les pirates se battent pour leur vie … Peu importe si d'autres doivent la perdre … Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir pour ça ..

- Oh Jack … Murmura Elizabeth, touchée par son pardon.

Jack fut rapide. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. L'instant d'après, Elizabeth se retrouva avec surprise jetée sur le lit, ses poignets brusquement entravés. Elle poussa un cri de panique et tira sur les chaînes qui la retenaient au lit tandis qu'au dessus d'elle, Jack la regardait sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je disais donc trésor … Que je vous pardonne de m'avoir livré au Kraken …

Elizabeth darda un regard furieux vers lui et tira sur les chaînes une nouvelle fois.

- Alors à quoi rime tout ceci Jack !!!

- Allons .. Lizzie, vous ne croyez pas que j'allais oublier si facilement ce que VOUS m'avez fait ….

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Oh …Elle ne comprend pas … Lança Jack à un interlocuteur invisible.

Elizabeth sentit la peur tordre son estomac et se calma brutalement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire … Pourquoi m'avoir attachée ainsi ?

- Ah…. Elle commence à comprendre. Se félicita Jack. C'est inconfortable hein comme position ?

Tremblante, Elizabeth jeta un regard apeuré à Jack, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui dans sa cabine, allongée sur son lit , les poignets soigneusement entravés. Alors que son esprit comprenait la précarité de sa situation, la jeune femme blêmit.

- Rassurez vous je ne vais pas vous tuer … Pas envie de devoir me battre contre ce cher William pour vous.

Les joues d'Elizabeth se colorèrent de honte alors que Jack éclatait de rire.

- Oh … Miss Swann… Ce n'est pas de ça dont vous avez peur… Ou alors peut être en avez-vous envie ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle et le regarda avec haine.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher !!!

Jack se recula légèrement la main sur le cœur.

- Oh voyons Lizzie … Votre honneur est en sécurité avec moi… Je suis un homme bien. Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh !!! Vous vous … êtes méprisable !!!

Jack lui sourit à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors vous ne croyez plus que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement navré. Je croyais que nous étions amis. La singea-t-il.

Se forçant au calme, Elizabeth reprit sa respiration.

- Alors … Pourquoi m'avoir attachée …

- Oh … Je croyais que vous aimiez ça .. Et que vous vouliez mon pardon …

Elizabeth rougit et le regarda complètement perdue.

- Voyez vous trésor… Vous ne semblez pas réaliser ce que vous m'avez fait… Susurra Jack.

- Je … je m'excuse… Répondit Elizabeth en désespoir de cause.

Jack ne parut pas l'entendre et posa une main légère sur sa cheville, le regard vague.

- Le Purgatoire est un endroit terrible Lizzie… Vraiment terrible… Tout ce temps … toute cette solitude sans rien d'autre à faire que penser …

- Oh Jack… Souffla-t-elle émue par sa souffrance qu'elle devinait réelle. Si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit … pour , pour réparer ça…

Jack lui sourit à nouveau, sa main remontant le long de l'étoffe rêche de son pantalon, glissant sur ses hanches au passage.

- Voyez vous Lizzie… Ce que vous ne comprenez pas … C'est que le Purgatoire était .. Comme une grande fête en comparaison de ce que vous m'avez fait…

Elizabeth secoua la tête en guise d'incompréhension tandis que Jack s'approchait d'elle, sa main effleurant sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa chemise, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la main de Jack se referma sur l'un de ses seins, le soupesant doucement à travers l'étoffe.

- Des heures à me demander ce que ça fait … Des nuits entières à chercher le sommeil… Murmura-t-il en délaissant sa poitrine pour caresser doucement sa joue. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous m'avez fait Lizzie ?

Elle gémit doucement, terrifiée.

- Vous allez .. Me …Me.. Balbutia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jack secoua lentement la tête avant de déposer un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Non Lizzie … Je veux juste que vous sachiez ce que ça fait. Souffla-t-il en descendant lentement sa bouche sur sa peau.

Elizabeth frissonna en sentant sa moustache caresser doucement sa peau nue, son cœur accélérant brutalement alors que les lèvres de Jack se posaient sur son épaule. Elle soupira en sentant le souffle brûlant de Jack sur son corps à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise

- Je ne veux pas… Gémit elle à nouveau.

Un nouveau baiser la fit pousser un soupir tandis qu'une chaleur inconnue se diffusait dans son bas ventre.

Jack s'écarta légèrement, faisant tinter au passage les breloques de ses cheveux et il reprit.

- Des heures Lizzie … Des heures à vous désirer…. Murmura-t-il en effleurant le contours de ses seins du bout des doigts en une caresse légère. Seul, au Purgatoire … avec pour unique souvenir le goût de vos lèvres sur les miennes…

Trop surprise pour tenter de s'écarter, Elizabeth le dévisagea brutalement.

- Oh … Vous commencez à réaliser ce que vous m'avez fait …

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa peau, avant de descendre le long de sa chemise ,sa langue frôlant son téton en érection à travers l'étoffe tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un nouveau soupir.

- Arrêtez .. Souffla-t-elle en arquant ses hanches vers lui.

- Vous êtes sure Lizzie ? Se moqua Jack avant de laisser à nouveau la pointe de sa langue l'effleurer.

Un long gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il semblait à Elizabeth que son cœur allait exploser. Dans son bas ventre, la chaleur augmenta, une légère humidité maculant son pantalon. Jack sourit devant l'expression de son visage et prit délicatement son téton entre ses dents, le suçant avec lenteur à travers l'étoffe .

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau soupir. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, répondant aux sensations nouvelles que Jack faisait naître en elle. Les mains du pirate glissèrent sur son corps en une lente caresse et il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Que désirez vous Lizzie ? Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

La jeune femme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, les humidifiant

- Demain… Il y a de fortes chances pour que nous mourrions tous … Murmura Jack en la caressant presque négligemment.

- Je … Jack …

- Quoi trésor ?

- Je … je suis tellement prête… Souffla-t-elle embarrassée.

- Dites le … Murmura Jack contre ses lèvres.

- Je … je veux savoir quel goût ça a … Murmura Elizabeth en rendant les armes devant le désir qu'il avait su faire naître en elle.

A ces paroles, Jack sourit largement et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, repoussant loin d'elle sa culpabilité à l'égard de Will. Le cœur battant, Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser mais un claquement sec la fit sursauter. Désorientée, elle regarda ses poignets désormais libres de toute entrave, tandis que Jack se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, souriant.

- Vous voyez Lizzie … Vous aviez raison finalement Je suis un homme bien. Et comme je suis cet homme bien, je n'attenterais pas à votre honneur… Puis je vous suggérer à présent de me laisser seul ?

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se bloquer dans sa poitrine tandis que le feu de ses reins la dévorait encore. Jack la fixa dans les yeux, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- A présent trésor .. Je pense que vous savez ce que vous m'avez fait… Dit il en lui désignant la porte.

Furieuse et gênée, Elizabeth se précipita sur cette dernière la claquant avec violence tandis que Jack laissait échapper un soupir rauque.

_Quelques jours plus tard …. _

Elizabeth regarda disparaître le Hollandais Volant à l'horizon, le navire emmenant loin d'elle son époux pour les dix prochaines années. Les yeux mi clos elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle était seule à présent . Seule avec sa culpabilité. Seule avec son désir.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement frustré en se remémorant les heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle et Will avaient enfin eu leur nuit de noce … Et elle n'avait cessé de songer à Jack durant cette dernière, imaginant que c'étaient à nouveau les mains du pirate qui la caressaient (infiniment mieux que Will à sa grande honte), finissant ce qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme chassa rageusement une larme, songeant à ce que le pirate lui avait raconté sur le Purgatoire et qu'elle n'avait alors pas compris. Maintenant elle savait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le coffre contenant le cœur de Will et embrassa d'un regard l'île autour d'elle réalisant que cette dernière était désormais son Purgatoire pour les années à venir .


End file.
